Prudencio Conejo
Prudencio Conejo is the son of Marisol and the prince from the Mexican fairy tale The Little Green Rabbit. Info Name: Prudencio Conejo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Little Green Rabbit Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Aristides Formosa Secret Heart's Desire: To eat the most delicious carrots. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a rabbit. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Esperanza Blancaflor. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am very easily startled. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I love making just about anything with carrots. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. This class makes my rabbit self uncomfortable. Best Friend Forever After: Definitely my two brothers Fulgencio and Crescencio. I wish they went to school with me... Character Appearance Prudencio is above average height, with pale skin, red hair parted in the middle, and blue eyes. He wears a purple vest with a purple carrot pattern over a green shirt and green shorts. On his feet are green shoes and green and purple striped stockings. Personality Prudencio is very much like a rabbit - he is easily scared and will pass out when shocked. His favorite food is carrots and he loves anything with carrots. He is often seen nibbling on carrots. Biography Hola! I'm Prudencio Conejo, the son of the green rabbit. My father was the youngest of three sons of a king. He and his brothers were cursed to turn into rabbits by their father. One day, my father escaped the palace and came to another palace, where a princess was singing. He met the princess Marisol and fell in love with her. He promised to return to her when the enchantment was over. Several months later, my father and uncles went to Marisol's palace and resumed their human forms. The king then saw them, and cursed my father to be a rabbit for seven more years and told Marisol to fill seven barrels with her tears and wear out seven pairs of iron shoes. Marisol went on a long journey, where she completed the tasks given to her and met the sun, the moon, and the wind. The green rabbit became a prince once more - never to be a rabbit again - and married Marisol. I live with my parents in a palace in northern Coahuila, near the border with the US. I am the youngest of three sons. I have two older brothers, Fulgencio and Crescencio. We have a variety of hair colors - Fulgencio has brown hair, Crescencio has blond hair, and I have red hair. The wicked king has died and named my father the new king. We live quite happily with my uncles, aunts, and cousins. My maternal grandparents live close by. I'm very close with my brothers. They're a lot of fun, and they always know how to keep me in a good mood. Sadly, theye're going to different destiny schools from me. Me and my brothers have the ability to turn into rabbits. Fulgencio can turn into a pinto rabbit, Crescencio can turn into a white rabbit, and I can turn into a green rabbit. We activate this with the charms we wear on our bracelets. I love being a rabbit even more than my brothers. I love rabbits, and I love carrots. Carrots are my favorite food. I love anything with carrots - carrot cake, carrot souffle, carrot cookies, the list goes on! Being in touch with my rabbit side makes me act like a rabbit. I'm very shy and I'm easily startled. After all, rabbits can literally die of shock. Of course, that won't happen with me, but I do pass out when I'm scared. As for my destiny...I'm not sure how to approach it. I don't think I want to do it since being a rabbit for seven years would really suck, but then again, maybe it won't be so bad. Plus I'd get to meet a lovely princess. I refuse to take a side, though - I like being a Neutral. Trivia *Prudencio's surname means "rabbit" in Spanish. *Prudencio has a pet California quail named Caroline. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:Rabbits Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mexican Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress